A Fighter's Remedy
by MaravillaKatana
Summary: After being battered and bruised in an elite fight, Elsa let out her frustration the best possible way she could think of: by treating her locker like a punching bag. Thankfully, there's a certain someone who knows how to take her pain away. Both physically and emotionally. Modern!AU, MMA.


**_Disclaimer: The only purpose of this story is to hopefully entertain anyone who reads it. No profit is being made here and I own nothing but the plot._**

 **Rated M for violence, profanity and sexual content. You have been warned.**

* * *

They were approaching the midway point of the third and final round of their title eliminator bout, with her arms drawn up before her face, ready to either deliver a trenchant blow or defend one, a fatigued Elsa Winterhaven focused on her labored breathing and exhaled audibly with every punch, elbow, knee and kick she threw, drawing in air as she retracted her limbs. The strong right leg of an equally jaded Merida DunBroch pierced through the air towards her head and she ducked just in the nick of time before it could make a violent contact against her temple. After regaining her posture and tucking her chin down, she watched and waited for her opponent to make a mistake so she could counter at any given opportunity.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Then she saw Merida's right foot take a quick step before raising her blistering left leg with the intent of landing it into her head for a second time.

 _Switch kick._

Elsa raised her right forearm to take the force of the incoming coup de main, it caught Merida's shin and she staggered to the side underneath its prowess but managed to keep her poise, inching forward as her opponent reclaimed her stance.

She retained her rhythm as she dropped bombs on her bobbing and weaving target, punches, forearms, elbows, knees, kicks. Everything is landing. Merida grunted as she failed to retaliate and received a left uppercut to the solar plexus from the blonde. She barely defended the blow, her gloved fist sliding off her elbow. Biting on her mouth piece, Elsa kept the pressure up, forcing the redhead to fend off several thunderous body shots. When she became occupied with defending her midsection, Elsa shifted tactics and grabbed the back of her opponent's neck, successfully pulling her into a Muay Thai clinch.

Driving her forearms into her opponent's collarbone as she gripped the back of her head, Elsa's right knee drove upwards into a neglected abdomen before switching her lead leg and kneeing the redhead square on the jaw. The sound of Merida grunting in agony was music to Elsa's ears. She continued her relentless assault before Merida managed to break free from the from the clinch and giving herself a brief reprieve.

She knew she was losing the fight, with her lips bleeding, legs wobbly, midsection bruised, hands down, chin up. Merida DunBroch is looking more and more desperate by each passing moment but she's not done. Not yet. She has one more card to play.

Mustering all the strength she had, the Scottish ginger suddenly lunged forward and without warning, landed an overhand right on Elsa's cheekbone, the blonde nearly lost her footing and staggered back to the side of the cage as her opponent let out everything in her striking arsenal, trying desperately to pull off the big miracle.

Her efforts fell short however as Elsa, in the middle of the exchange weathered the storm as she drove another vicious knee into her already injured ribs which left the Scot frozen for a moment.

And a moment was all Elsa needed.

From there, everything went completely downhill as Elsa bounced back from Merida's flurry and unloaded another barrage of stinging strikes finally ending when she delivered a hard left kick to Merida's liver which knocked the air out of her. Elsa gave her no time to breathe let alone react as she connected with a stiff left high kick which landed brutally on her opponent's temple. With her equilibrium shattered and her body giving out, Merida DunBroch went down to the mat, clutching every part of her body that screamed in agony as a painful hiss escaped her lips. Considering the expanse of the fight, the clear exertion of the two athletes and the impact of the kick, Elsa decided to not throw any follow-up punches as _there's no freaking way in hell she's getting up from that._

Damn right she's not, because the referee wasted no time as he stepped in and waved his hands to signal the end of the bout.

She's down and out.

 _It is all over!_

Elsa Winterhaven knocks out Merida DunBroch and finishes her from the upper stratosphere of the women's bantamweight division.

Sweat dripping all over her body, Elsa offered her hand to the fallen Merida and for a moment, thought that the Scot would outright tell her to fuck off - or if rage took her, get back up and attempt to continue their conflagration. She eventually swallowed her pride and muttered a few words of sportsmanship to Elsa as she accepted her hand and was pulled to her feet. A few of her handlers then came and escorted the fallen warrior out of the cage for proper medication. As the crowd began to scatter, Elsa took the opportunity to exit the cage and head straight for the locker room.

* * *

With the adrenaline had long since faded, Elsa felt every hit she had taken. Her right forearm which caught the impact of Merida's kick was swelling, her ribs twinge with every breath, her head alternatively ached and plagued her with fits of dizziness and her legs felt like they were noodles. She winced in pain as she brought up a hand to touch her left cheek, the one that was hit by the Scotswoman's powerful right hand. "Goddammit," she cursed and absentmindedly licked her lips and her tongue was shocked with a metallic taste: blood.

"Fuck," another curse escaped her lips as she pressed her forehead to the cold steel and mindlessly gave the floor her full attention. She was certain that no one else was in the locker room to hear or see her so she took out her wrath the best possible way she could think of at the moment.

 _Bang!_

Her raging right fist connected full force against the locker. The cool metal shivered and she did it again this time with her left. Any harder and she'll dent the damn thing. Elsa knew she had no reason to be angry, she won the fight after all, but she was so aggravated by the pain she felt at the moment that taking out her rage on a certain, unsuspecting object which happened to be her locker seemed like the only way relieve her of the ache.

"You should know better than to treat that locker like a punching bag," said a familiar manly voice from behind.

Apparently her assumptions of her being alone in the locker room had been wrong.

"Good evening to you too, Jack," she replied without turning around to face him, her voice quivering.

"So what the hell kind of shit is this? Why are you beating up that poor thing in front of you?" he asked and she could feel the concern laced in his words. "You're finally getting a shot at the title, so what are you mad about?"

"Yeah, I won," Elsa closed her eyes as she responded and she tried her damnedest to compose herself. "It's just... my head hurts. _Everything just fucking hurts_." she could feel tears swarming her eyes and closed them before they could slip out, Elsa decided to change the subject, "Congrats on defending your belt, heard you broke Tadashi's arm. Hammer lock, was it?"

 _"Kimura._ Sealed my victory when I got him to the to the ground," the images of Frank Mir snapping the arm of Minataouro Nogueira flashed through her mind and Elsa shivered at the thought. "Motherfucker wouldn't tap so, yeah. It is what it is. I feel sorry for the guy though, hope he doesn't commit _hara-kiri_ when he gets home," he said with the intent of making her laugh and when she didn't respond, he added, "Speaking of your body pains, I might be able to help you with that."

He grabbed her by the shoulder and gently spun her around so she could face him. When Elsa opened her tear-stained eyes, her cheeks went completely red and her mouth instantly went dry at the sight before her. There was Jack, shirtless and sweaty and, dare she think it... _sexy._ Despite seeing it several times during their training sessions, it was the first time she'd ever laid eyes on his bare torso with such close proximity. Elsa ran slow, curious hands across his chest, which was strong and covered with glistening sweat. His abdomen, which was equally strong left her aching to see more.

"I know the best remedy for a shitty day." Jack said with a hint of mischief before cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips with his own. Elsa's heart pounded against its cage and she felt goose bumps spread all over her body. He suddenly broke the kiss and she let a out an exasperated whimper which he quickly relieved by moistening Elsa's lower lip, his teeth gently biting the pink flesh between them as he withdrew. He gazed intently into her eyes, his sparkling blue orbs fervent with mad desire. Elsa stared back wide eyed at him, body pressed so firmly against the locker she feared she'd meld into the cool metal. She almost groaned her frustration when he took a step back while offering her a mischievous, lopsided smirk.

"You know what? I really think," he said teasingly, "that we should take a shower together."

Body pain completely forgotten, replaced with adrenaline laced lust, she responded by roughly pulling his head and crashing her lips to his once more. She felt his hands grasp her ass and pull her into him. She sighed contently when he lifted her and locked her legs around his waist. They kissed each other senseless, their tongues dancing as Jack proceeded to carry her to the shower room. Elsa could feel his hardened member against her open lap.

* * *

Once inside the shower, the pair began the removal of their attire. Deliberately, Elsa undid her French braid and peeled off her sports bra, displaying her breasts and nipples, her trunks and underwear followed shortly exposing her round ass and pink womanhood. While Jack quickly removed both his shorts and underwear with one swift move, revealing his thick and hard shaft.

"I don't expect expect anyone to be nearby," she said in an angelic, teasing voice, "which is good since I don't want any interruptions, but just in case, lock the door behind you."

Jack smiled, shook his head and complied while Elsa turned the shower on.

Turning around, what he saw made his cock even harder, Jack could only gaze in upon the woman before him in awe. His wide cobalt eyes were glazed with obvious lust as Elsa seductively lingered beneath the stream of lukewarm water, allowing it to cascade down her naked pale body.

 _I can't believe this woman chose to tear faces, limbs and bones apart for a living._

She felt something burn within her as she caught him staring and gestured for him to join her, when he didn't respond, she spoke.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked, voice dripping with absolute want which snapped him out of his trance.

"I, uh... you're just so beautiful," he stammered.

"C'mere," she gestured once more and this time he was more than happy to oblige.

Their lips met once again and Elsa felt his tongue deep within her mouth. There was nothing chaste or timid about this kiss, it was wet and heavy as their tongues played games at one another behind sealed lips. Jack moved his left hand and began fondling her right breast. Elsa broke the kiss as she could no longer hold the moan that overflowed audibly in the depths of her throat.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned and cursed appreciatively at the same time and looked down at her right breast and moaned even louder when Jack began toying with her nipple, tweaking and pinching it the way she liked.

"You like that?" he asked on a rough whisper as he continued his sweet torment. Elsa only moaned in response and he apparently took that as a yes. "What should I do next?"

 _"Fucking squeeze it!"_ She practically yelled both her answer and demand.

"You address your fans with that filthy mouth? Oh, champ. Have we forgotten our manners?" He teased cheekily.

"Shut up!"

He let out a loose chuckle before his mouth attacked her neck as he squeezed her right breast. His grip was firm but not too much to cause her pain. Elsa fucking loved it and Jack squeezed her breast even harder drawing a passionate, lewd mewl from the blonde.

"Oh!" she cried out. "More! Oh, Jackson, I want your fucking mouth! Suck them! Suck them!"

He was more than happy to obey. With his left hand tormenting her right breast Jack abandoned her neck and hungrily suckled at her neglected left nipple, adding in small licks for good measure, Elsa could literally feel the desire shoot from her breasts, down her abdomen, and into her core where it transformed into wetness. After a long while, Jack took turns between each one, wetting them in saliva with his licks, suckles, and even a few nibbles. Elsa moaned louder than ever, but he didn't care about anyone hearing them anymore. He was too focused on driving her insane before fucking her right on the spot.

His mouth abandoned her nipple and proceeded to attack her neck once more. His right hand moved to raise her left thigh and before she knew it, his fingers are thrusting in and out of her core in a shallow rhythm. This was just too much for her. With his left hand fondling and squeezing her breast, his mouth on her neck and his fingers currently working their magic down her core, Elsa thought she might die from the sheer pleasure. "I'm gonna…" she managed to choke out, and with one deep thrust of Jack's fingers, electricity erupted in her lower abdomen and raced through her body and she's there, crying out, vision turning white and voice cracking on a sob as she digs her nails into his shoulders and spews out her orgasmic juices everywhere.

With her legs turning noodles once again, Elsa collapsed into Jack's arms gasping for air and rested her head against his shoulders as several aftershocks shook her body.

"Let me... _oh fuck_... taste you." She half-demanded and half-begged breathlessly and gave Jack no time to argue as she suddenly knelt down, grabbed his thick shaft and started to rub it, her thumb drawing wide circles over the broad head of his cock.

"I want it, Jack. _Give it to me_ ," she said, voice filthy, misty and breathless.

It was all he needed. Jack grabbed the back of her head and thrust his cock into her open mouth and he wasted no time as he began to gently, yet roughly fuck her. Elsa choked as his cock hit the back of her throat and she unhinged her jaw so he could continue to fuck her mouth even faster than before. With all shame lost, Jack pounded into Elsa's mouth like a machine, hitting the back of her throat with all his strength. He was hypnotised by the sight below him: Elsa Winterhaven, an MMA prospect on her way to becoming a world champion is currently sucking his cock with all her might. The fact that she was not letting up only meant that she genuinely enjoyed gobbling up his shaft.

"...Elsa..." he managed, voice cracking, "...I can't... I," he groaned as he tried to pull out but Elsa never let him go and continued to suck him. Whether she heard him or not doesn't really matter, because with one final stroke of her lips, Jack shoved himself as deep into her mouth as he could and pumped his seed down her throat. Caught in the moment of animal lust, Elsa accepted it and swallowed every last drop of him before pulling her mouth away from his cock with a wet lingering suck.

"Wow," was all she could muster. The raining water from the shower wiped away what little of Jack's seed that was left on her chin and neck.

Still hard as a rock, Jack grabbed Elsa, hauled her to her feet and spun her around. Using the wall for support, she bent over, her perfect round ass on full display for his viewing pleasure. He wasted no time and raised her left thigh before shoving his cock right into her. The two moaned in unison, breaths growing hefty as Elsa rolled her ass against him in slow, but sturdy motions. With each thrust, Jack banged against that certain sweet spot inside her and she gasp and writhe, scream out to the heavens for more. There were throes of ache from the power of his thrusts, but felt so good, _so fucking good._

Elsa moaned louder when Jack moved even faster and continued to hit that same sweet spot. He suddenly pulled her body towards him before tilting her face for another kiss. His hand made its way down her body and stroked her folds once more adding flame to the already blazing wildfire deep within her belly. It was more than enough to make her come undone again, her entire body shuddered, hips rocking unevenly as her second orgasm separated her from her senses.

"Atta girl," he whispered coarsely and kissed her shoulder blades as he continued to fuck her. But coming alone wasn't enough for her, she still craved him, anticipating and wanting his own hot release to fill her. Her silent prayers were answered as she could feel Jack's thrusts began to lose their cadence. She prepared herself for what was to come as she felt his body begin to quake slightly. And with one deep thrust, he spilled himself inside her, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and her name on his lips. His cock twitching within her as he rode out his climax. Jack gave her a few more lazy thrusts before finally pulling out and sitting down on the floor, giving himself time to catch his breath and Elsa, who was equally exhausted did the same.

"Feel better?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and a seductive smirk as he slowly came down from his euphoric high.

"Y-yeah. S-so _much better_." she stammered in a raspy voice, body still trembling with aftershocks of her orgasm. "We really need to finish this."

"What are you talking about? We just did," he said with a naughty voice, his manly ego and pride growing, "Couldn't wait to get more of me, could you?"

"Not _that_ , you dickhead," she lightly slapped his arm before pointing her finger towards the shower. _"That."_

He laughed and sat up pulling Elsa with him. After composing themselves, the pair stood beneath the raining waters and began cleaning up. Her back flushed against his chest, she could feel his not-so-limp-not-so-hard cock grazing her lower back, right over her ass.

"You know, I heard Merida took you down and nearly caught you in a choke hold." He suddenly remarked against her neck while rubbing, no _caressing_ her upper body.

"Why do I feel like you're suggesting something?" She asked with a giggle, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Indeed I am." he whispered against her ear with a smirk. "Once we get back in the gym, I'm definitely gonna be working on your _ground game_ , so to speak."

Both of them laughed before facing each other and sealed their lips with another heated, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Elsa is basically Holly Holm in this one. LOL.**

 **For those of you who don't watch MMA. Here are some key words.**

 **Title eliminator - a bout between two fighters in which the winner gets the opportunity to fight for a certain title.**

 **Switch kick - is a type of Muay Thai kick where the attacker briefly switches stance (from orthodox to southpaw and vice versa) so he/she can throw a quick Thai roundhouse with what is normally his/her front leg. Hence the name. See Donald Cerrone's KO of Melvin Guillard.**

 **Muay Thai clinch - involves when the fighter's forearms are pressed against the opponent's collar bone while the hands are around the opponent's head or opponent's neck as he/she delivers knees to the body and the head.**

 **Hammer lock - a shoulder lock where the opponent's arm is held bent against their back, and their hand forced upwards towards the neck, thereby applying pressure to the shoulder joint.**

 **Ground game or ground fighting - is a hand-to-hand combat which takes place while the combatants are on the ground, generally involving grappling.**

 **Kimura - a type of armlock that... oh you know what? Fuck it! Just watch Mir vs Nogueira 2 aka The Submission of the Century.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Praise and criticism are highly appreciated.**

 **PS: Robbie Lawler's cut lip is still giving me nightmares. God help me.**


End file.
